


Friends

by rainandasphalt



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships, super light dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainandasphalt/pseuds/rainandasphalt
Summary: Hanayo approaches Eli and asks her an important question.





	Friends

Finding Eli wasn't hard. Asking her the question was much more difficult. 

 

“Hanayo-san? What are you doing at school so late, don't you usually walk home with Rin-chan?” Eli asked. She seemed worried. 

 

“Oh, I just had to catch up on some math!” Hanayo replied, laughing nervously. Her parents wouldn't want her out so late. 

 

Eli frowned. “That's not like you at all… You're good at math. I would expect this behavior from Honoka-chan, but not you, Hanayo-san.”

 

“Right, ah, I was just anxious during the last quiz!” That part wasn't a complete lie. Hanayo often got nervous and messed up on quizzes, but she had done pretty well last time. 

 

Eli nodded. “I see.”

 

They walked in an awkward silence. Hanayo felt really nervous. Was this the right time? 

 

“Eli-senpai… Do you care about me?” The words slipped out of her mouth unconsciously. 

 

Eli stopped walking, and Hanayo immediately felt regret. “Hanayo-san, why do you ask?”

 

Hanayo turned so she was facing her upperclassman. “Well… We don't talk a lot, and whenever we do, you seem cold. I-I'm worried you don't like me very much…” she mumbled. 

 

Eli shook her head. “No, Hanayo-san. It's all a misunderstanding.”

 

“Huh?” Hanayo felt so confused. A misunderstanding? 

 

“I don't know where to begin…” Eli sighed. “Back when I was younger, I was bullied by this girl. She looked a lot like you. 

 

“I'll admit I didn't like or trust you at first. I thought I could get over it. But I began to resent you, as I resented her. 

 

“I came up with excuses to hate you: That you were annoying, that your anxiety was fake, or that you didn't show as much enthusiasm for idols as you say you have. 

 

“After a while, I felt guilty. I realized you are not my past. You have no responsibility for what happened, and you really do want to be an idol. 

 

“I saw all the things I hate about myself inside of you. I wrongly took out my anger on you, and for that, I’m sorry.

 

“Too put it simply, yes. I do care about you a lot. I was silly to think of you as someone you look like.”

 

Hanayo was speechless at first. Eli cared about her? She really did? “Well, um, I'm sorry you were bullied…”

 

Eli shook her head. “No, no, I don't mean to make you feel bad. The point is I didn't like you at first out of pettiness, but I realized you're your own person.” She patted Hanayo’s shoulder. 

 

“Thank you so much, Eli-senpai! I feel a lot better knowing that we really are friends,” Hanayo said excitedly. Then she noticed Eli’s worried expression. “I mean-- only if you wanna be friends! Sorry, I shouldn't assume--”

 

“It's okay. It's fine, I just… My only friend is Nozomi. I never thought I would have anyone else,” Eli replied happily. 

 

Hanayo felt relieved. “Well, um, I'm happy to be your friend!” 

 

“I'm happy too, Hanayo-chan!” Eli patted Hanayo’s head and smiled. 

  
Today worked out really well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I used to really hate Hanayo. I used her as a scapegoat for all my trauma, cause she looked like my rapist and also reminded me of some other bad people. But I have a close friend who's kin with Hanayo and I learned to love them both through her. I did Eli cause I'm kin with her too. In away, I'm apologizing to both Hanayo and my friend. Eli's monologue is my real feelings. Anyway I hope y'all liked it!


End file.
